<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attenuation by Rare_pair_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548503">Attenuation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess'>Rare_pair_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi has been acting weird, but you trust him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attenuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/gifts">shicchaan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look at me, simping for Shi-chan again. </p><p> </p><p>Ignore the title, it was one of my vocab words a few years ago and it randomly popped into my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You smile as you bounce on your feet, waiting for your beautiful boyfriend to stop by your house and walk with you to school. The sun is slowly rising, still low in the sky, casting golden blankets and long shadows over every building and bird and tree. It’s a warm spring morning, and you woke up feeling excited for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excited to see your boyfriend, enjoy this beautiful morning with him. Morning’s are his favorite time of the day, he says. The start of a new day, new beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect, </span>
  </em>
  <span>right down from his silvery hair and soft skin only calloused on his fingertips and pretty mole that looks like a kiss from the gods. His lean build you love to lean against, his strong arms you love around your waist. His soft hazel eyes and soft lips that kiss you breathless at every chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s the dream boyfriend, he really is. Studious and athletic, not too tall and yet still greater in height than yourself. Everything about him from his blinding grin to his empathetic nature to his enthusiastic- and sometimes borderline embarrassing, but you find it endearing as all fuck- hollars when he’s feeling passionate or eager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lately, though, he’s been a little distant. Getting back to your texts later, planning cutesy romantic dates less, calling you because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>just wanted to hear your lovely voice </span>
  </em>
  <span>less and less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s okay. You trust him, and you know that if something’s wrong, he’ll tell you when he’s ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You remember when he was replaced with that first year and lost his position as starting setter. Only his pride was truly hurt, he was still as passionate about volleyball as ever and never once considered giving any less effort to his sport, but he had envisioned his third as playing on the court with his two best friends, setting to them every game and growing with them. He didn’t get that, because of the ‘genius first-year’, and you were the shoulder Koushi cried on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the lowest you’ve ever seen him, even if it didn’t last very long, and it took him weeks to admit to you that he wasn’t feeling all sunshine and rainbows about needing to step down from his first-string position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The point is, sometimes Koushi just needs time to think things through himself, before he talks them through with you. You’re sure that this situation is no different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hear the familiar, smile-bringing sound of Koushi humming some cheesy pop song, and when you look down the sidewalk you see your ethereal boyfriend. He’s wearing his gakuran uniform, each button neatly in its place, with a light blue scarf curled gently around his slender neck. The soft morning sun is making his hair glow a silvery gold. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Every doubt that was even a wisp of an idea in your mind dissipates as soon as your eyes settle on him. He’s so pure, so beautiful, so kind, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would never wrong you, never hurt you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles brightly at you as he approaches, holds his arm out for you to take. He’s so formal sometimes, and you giggle at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Suga-chan, such a gentleman,” You tease with the nickname playfully. His eyes widen a little bit, and you assume it’s in surprise at the sudden nickname you’ve never used before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips curl up easily, and he ruffles your hair as you guys start your short trek to school. “Gotta treat my lovely lady right,” He teases back, eyes squinting with the force of his smile. His tiny little beauty mark almost disappears as his eyes crinkle, as his dimples make their grand entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, he’s so dreamy. You love him, you love him, you love him. You love him so much that your heart feels like it’s expanding, overflowing, like it’s going to burst out of your chest because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love him so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You want to tell him. The words are on the tip of your tongue, begging to be said, begging to be sung over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loves you back, you think. This past week excluded, he’s always so adorably attached to you. Making you bentos, looking to you excitedly when he makes a particularly amazing play during practice, texting you </span>
  <em>
    <span>good morning </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good night </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>did you eat breakfast? You need to stop skipping meals!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But like you said, lately, he’s been a little more distant. It’s not obvious right now, with the way he’s wrapping his arm around your shoulders and playfully nudging you with his hip. But you know him well, you can tell. He’s avoiding looking at your eyes, instead looking at your hair or the little bow in your hair, or where he’s touching you. He’s walking a little faster than usually, not fully savoring your guys’ moments together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You frown. He doesn’t notice your expression fall like he usually does.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, when you go to watch your wonderful boyfriend practice, you’re surprised to find him staring at his phone and grinning like an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s to the side, a towel around his neck and phone clutched in his right hand. He’s paying any attention to the three-on-three match in front of him, and it’s a little odd. Normally, he’s watching every movement with careful eyes, crafting new plays in his mind and different tips he can give. Today, he is just leaning against the wall by the bench, a little slouched over his phone and giving the screen his full attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t last long, of course, Coach Ukai quickly scolds Koushi and tells him to switch in for Yamaguchi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, it was weird, and there’s a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>prodding the back of your mind, telling you that something’s not quite right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It can’t be that big of a deal, right? Koushi is an amazing guy. He loves you, or at the very least likes you a lot. He accepted your confession, after all, and he wasn’t the type to lead anyone on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re just overthinking things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You raise your hand cheerfully, call out to your faithful boyfriend. You’ve seen him turn down every girl who offers themself to him, and he never spares them a second glance beyond respectful eye contact. You have nothing to worry about, and you know it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what is this off feeling? Your instincts have always been spot-on, and have never once led you astray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this is Koushi. He’ll talk to you in a few days, maybe cry on your shoulder, and you’ll laugh at yourself for worrying so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(But that smile on his face while he stared entranced by his phone didn’t look like it hid any pain. Didn’t look like something he would cry about. He looked happy, truly happy, with eyes in little crescents with his silent laughter, with that fond little shake of his head.)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel horrible. You feel guilt weighing down your stomach, making you feel tense and sluggish. You’re such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What you did was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part? Koushi wasn’t even angry when he saw his phone in your hands, open and scrolling through his contacts and messages. He looked a little sad, that you didn’t trust him- but not angry, and that made you feel even worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were one of the only girls on his phone, too, besides Kiyoko from his volleyball club, his mom, and his grandma. At some girl named Konoha, but the messages there were simply an exchange of information for something you assume was a science project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You browsed through messages with someone named </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grand Brat </span>
  </em>
  <span>with an alien emoji, but it was just a volleyball rival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(An affectionate one, too, but a volleyball rival all the same).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi hasn’t called you since he caught you snooping through his phone. You don’t blame him, you feel absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that little prodding in the back of your mind, telling you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something isn’t right </span>
  </em>
  <span>still hasn’t faded.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only been two  days, but you're already cracking under the absence of your boyfriend. You miss him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you miss his reassuring smiles and tight hugs and affection ruffles of your hair. You miss his cheesy romantic texts and softly demanding kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. And you’re going to swallow your pride and march on over to his house, to apologize in person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re determined, your eyebrows set low and steps confident with purpose, as you all but stomp down the street. It’s a Sunday, and you’ll be damned if you have to walk to school alone tomorrow. Koushi has always been reasonable, and you know he’s not angry- when he’s angry, he shoves it down and acts like everything is normal, and right now he’s definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>acting like everything is fine. He’s blowing off your texts, leaving you on delivered. He’s not calling, not coming to your house unexpectedly, not sending you stupid volleyball videos that you don’t have the heart to tell him you don’t find interesting in the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you get to his house, he doesn’t answer the door right away. Which is, like many things surrounding Koushi recently, odd  and off in a very subtle way. It’s nothing big, nothing screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE’S HIDING SOMETHING, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it’s definitely different and makes your lips twist into something like a thoughtful pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he answers the door, finally, his hair is a mess, standing up in all places in the back, and his eyes are wide and his face looks like it’s been drained of any blood. He has a shirt thrown on haphazardly that you don’t recognize- not that that’s a big deal, Koushi’s a total shopaholic and buys new shirts and scarves and volleyball things all the time- that looks two sizes too big for him. It’s all wrinkled and crinkled, hanging off a little on one shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swallow, and ask, “Are you sick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head, opens his door wider as invitation in. “N-no, I’m not sick. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk in, and for the first time, you feel a little twinge of anger. “Because you’ve been ignoring my texts, Koushi, and you look completely disheveled! You know, most girls would think their boyfriends are </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheating!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You weren’t accusing him of anything, just making a statement, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually </span>
  </em>
  <span>Koushi would realize that. But whatever’s been making him act so weird is clearly clouding his judgement, and he steps back like he’s been hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt clutches heavily at your heart, making it drop. You don’t really think that he’s cheating, not at all. And you know the reason that he’s been a little distant this weekend is your fault, because you invaded his privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Koushi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your boyfriend sighs, doe-eyes big and… troubled? He looks conflicted, torn apart, and you want to know why. “Look, (y/n), I have someone over right now. Can we talk tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You purse your lips, not ready to leave, but you will accept his decision. Right after, “Who’s here?” You almost wince at how demanding, how accusatory you sound, but you want to know. Need to. It’s not… it couldn’t be a girl, right? Well, even if it was, does it matter? He told you she’s here, he’s not hiding it-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be me!~” A melodic voice you don’t quite recognize flows from further in the house, and a tall man with chestnut hair only slightly neater than Koushi’s appears from the living room, stepping into the foyer with upturned pink lips and no shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blush, looking away. The man has quite defined abs, but that’s as far as you let your thoughts go. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Oikawa, he’s here to help me perfect my setting. I can’t let Kageyama have </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the playing time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod at your boyfriend’s words, feeling a little silly that you truly thought, for a tiny moment, that Koushi would cheat on you. He just made a new friend, no wonder he’s been busy! He’s been engulfed by passion and determination for his sport. It all makes sense, now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Oikawa? I know an Oikawa,” Your friend tells you. You’re both sitting on a picnic table in your favorite park, lush green grass surrounding you and the soft tweeting of birds all around. You swallow a too-big bite of your sandwich before humming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Is he super tall, brown hair, plays volleyball?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your friend’s eyes widen, lighting up with excitement and surprise. “Yeah! Oikawa Tooru, he goes to Aoba Johsai!! He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>dreamy, too bad he has a girlfriend, I woulda asked you to introduce us. I wonder how Suga-kun met him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laugh lightly. “Through volleyball, probably. What else? He’s such a volleyball idiot.” You and Koushi have talked since your little rough patch- if you can even call it that- and everything is perfect again. You apologized, he apologized, and you guys even went on another cheesy date at the aquarium yesterday. He still calls you a little less, uses his phone and texts someone else when the two of you are together sometimes, but you figure that it’s to be expected. You guys can’t stay in your honeymoon phase forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, you guys have a date tomorrow- a double date, with Oikawa and his girlfriend- and Koushi promised to keep his phone in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grin at Oikawa’s girlfriend, giggling at her antics. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with long flowing dark hair that shimmers in under the lights above, and freckled tanned skin. She’s a little taller than you, elevated further by her heels, and she’s currently using her height to her advantage as she rests her arm on your shoulder. She really does suit Oikawa well, the brunette himself is teasing your boyfriend by slouching onto his shoulder and stealing his fries. You think their bromance is so adorable, so endearing. You’re glad Koushi has found such a good friend that he’s so close with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look back to Rina, who is on your side of the booth across from your guys’ boyfriends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, you’re so pretty! Let me steal you from Suga-kun, let’s run away together!” Rina gushes not for the first time today, making your cheeks dust with pink. She’s somehow already finished with her food, both of her burgers and her large order of fries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look over at your boyfriend again, expecting him to make some cutely protective remark against Rina’s joking advances, but your eyes narrow slightly at what you see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi is completely ignoring you, instead staring intensely up at Oikawa with big eyes and light pink cheeks. The two are close, with their shoulders brushing against each other as the taller takes a sip of his drink, no longer leaning against the silvernette. Koushi’s hazel eyes look brighter than usual, and lips are a little parted, like he’s entranced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something squirms in your gut. You glance over Rina, but she’s busy grabbing the unfinished half of Oikawa’s chicken sandwich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look back at your boyfriend just in time to see Oikawa turn his head to look at him, too, and you tense up at the way you </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear </span>
  </em>
  <span>those chocolate brown eyes darken a shade, as a little smirk stretches Oikawa’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don’t like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You open your mouth, to say something and interrupt whatever the hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is, but before even a hint of your voice blesses the air Oikawa is murmuring something that sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then his hand is on </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend’s face and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>lips</span>
  </em>
  <span> on </span>
  <em>
    <span>your boyfriend’s lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound you make is almost a </span>
  <em>
    <span>screech </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Oikawa kisses Koushi, closing his eyes as their mouths press together. Koushi’s reaction is the opposite of the brunette’s: his eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>widen, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a vivid blush spreading across his cheeks and his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re frozen, watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend’s eyelashes flutter shut, as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>kisses back, </span>
  </em>
  <span>lips opening to welcome Oikawa’s tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You frantically check to see Rina’s reaction, but she looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>unaffected. She’s licking salt off of her fingers, and when she side-glances at you she winks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re only dating because we’re both gay,” She purrs slyly. “Kinda thought that was you and Koushi, too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spare a kudos or comment?~(´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡</p><p> </p><p>It was so hard not writing Koushi's thoughts and feelings TT^TT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>